


The Hot Dog Stand Dude

by KirynTheSociallyAnxious



Series: A Walk In The Park [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First time writing, I started this at midnight so don't have high hopes, I will probably add more tags as I go, Sans' Illegal Hot Dog Stand (Undertale), hopefully I did the write thing right, hopefully this fit will get fluffy, i dunno how to do tags, my precious now, reader has a good relationship with her family, was gonna make this a one shot but I like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirynTheSociallyAnxious/pseuds/KirynTheSociallyAnxious
Summary: Reader meets someone at a hot dog stand.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Reader, reader & parents
Series: A Walk In The Park [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826998
Kudos: 5





	The Hot Dog Stand Dude

The first time you met him was on your 23rd birthday. It was a cloudy day, but warm and humid. Maybe not the best weather but it never soured your memory.  
Your mom and dad planned the whole party. They invited your friends and brought you out to the center of the city under the guise of a walk.  
To say it was a happy surprise was to understate it. Your week had been rough. Loosing an old friend to a petty argument, almost getting fired from a loved job and, to top it off, your family dog got sick. Yeah, it was rough to say the least.  
There were waterworks and sobbing laughs but everyone knew it was the good kind.  
The gift opening was even more touching with all the well thought gifts you received. Definitely one of your favourite birthdays.  
Almost 3 hours into the gathering everyone was saying their goodbyes. With a giant hug fest and some watery goodbyes your friends and family were off back home, leaving just you and your parents.  
“I would say it's time to get something to eat, what about you, honey?” the question was directed at you.  
With a smile towards your mom , you replied with, “that sounds great? Did you want to meet somewhere for lunch?” you had taken separate cars, your mom picking you up after work and meeting your dad.  
“Wouldn't it be faster to just go to a food cart? I've heard there is an amazing hotdog stand out deeper in the park. One of my work friends knows the man running it.” you eagerly agreed with your dad, always a fan of the cheape greasy food.  
Your mom hesitated before nodding, giving in without argument. She was always the one to cook a healthy supper even after a long day. She definitely was not a fan of the ‘grease traps’ you and your dad loved.  
It was a short walk through the park later that you reached the famed hot dog stand. A short, blue hooded skeleton leaned against the side of it watching a small white butterfly swoop through the air in front of him. It was a pleasant sight… at least it was until the white blur suddenly flew right into the skeletons eye socket.  
You and your parents stifled giggles from afar as the skeleton shrieked and dove his hand after the small insect, waving it out the other socket. It was only after the small white dots re-apeared in his sockets that you even noticed they were there, let alone that they had disappeared. How strange.  
It was when you let one of your giggles free that the skeleton noticed you. A dark blue hue took over his cheeks, or what you assumed were his cheek bones, as he faced your troup with a grin.  
“Uh… hi? Hot..dog?”  
“Pfft!” You laugh wholeheartedly at the awkward skeleton, snorts and squeals coming through. You don't think you could have stopped, even with your parents hovering behind you, looking just the least bit embarrassed. “Sorry, sorry for laughing-snrk- its just, does that happen often?”  
“i wont fly, it doesn't happen as often as you might bee-lieve.”  
...No… he couldn't have… impossible.  
You thought you were the only one.  
Your parents groaned while you smiled wickedly.  
“Don't you ever get cicada bugs?”  
The grin on the skeleton's face widened a fraction, if that was possible.  
From then on it was the start to a beautiful friendship.


End file.
